In recent years, the popularity of smart mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, has exploded. As part of this explosion in popularity, such devices are being used as cameras to capture photographs or videos. Often, these photographs and/or videos represent memorable and/or otherwise significant moments and contain keywords linking these moments to the surrounding background or depicted activities or events, etc.
In one example, a photo taken with a smart mobile device captures a family's attendance at a ballpark. The ballpark's name is prominently displayed in the photo. When a family member or other individual reviews the photo on the mobile device, the family member may desire more information about the park. While some options may exist to identify the ballpark's name as a keyword and provide the individual with additional information related to the identified keyword, these options typically require installing an additional application on the mobile device and/or sending the photo for processing off of the mobile device, such as to a server of a search engine on the Internet.
As capabilities of smart mobile devices increase, marketers and mobile communications network operators are exploring opportunities to perform keyword identification within a photo or video natively on these smart mobile devices and tie such an identified keyword to additional information. As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed, therefore, is a way to identify a keyword within a photo or video and overlay content corresponding to the identified keyword onto the photo or video without requiring additional user activity or sending the photo/video for processing off of the mobile device.